Mentirosos
by eclipse total
Summary: [Reto Fanfiction, 2018 / 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos] Mes 01: Un Fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste. "— No puedes negarlo, tú y yo somos iguales —."


Hola! Bueno, he de decir que últimamente no he estado escribiendo mucho, de hecho el año pasado apenas y escribí 2 fanfics. En fin, un día paseando en el inicio de mi facebook me encontré con un reto nacido de Tumblr (como no tengo tumblr, nunca me entero de estos retos xD ni de las semanas para mis parejas favoritas ;w;) en el que se busca escribir un fanfic por mes, y me pareció buena idea participar. Aclaro que escribir un long-fic completo en un solo mes me parece demasiado para cualquiera, es por eso que he supuesto que este reto es para one-shots. Y este es el primero, un fanfic que comencé pero no terminé, a decir verdad tengo muchas historias así pero elegí la que podría terminar más pronto dado el poco tiempo con el que contaba para que terminara el mes.

Hace años que he querido ver/leer algo sobre la interacción entre los mentirosos del KagePro y Shuuen no shiori (Y también con el de Mikagura gakuen kumikyoku, pero en este caso no he terminado el anime, además de no ser precisamente de mis sagas favoritas de Vocaloid como lo son estos dos). En fin, a falta de ese material, hace años que estoy intentando terminar esto y no había podido hacerlo hasta hoy. Ya que no son el mismo universo, se me ocurrió hacerlo cohexistir por medio de un sueño compartido. Espero les guste!

* * *

 ** _\- Mentirosos -_**

* * *

No importaba cuanto corriera o cuantas esquinas doblara, las infinitas señales de tráfico obstaculizaban su visión. La gente a su alrededor había desaparecido, y trás las señales los edificios que se tornaban grises daban la apariencia de estar abandonados. Se detuvo, dejando que el viento despeinara su cabello agitando su característico listón rojo en el proceso, enredandose entre sus hebras castañas. Por reflejo, una mano subió hasta este, deteniendose justamente cuando sintió la suavidad del acesorio en la yema de los dedos, asegurándose de que aún lo tenía. Comúnmente se preocuparía en arreglarlo y regresar a su apariencia _perfecta_ , sin embargo en esos momentos priorizó la angustiante soledad que la rodeaba.

 _¿Qué tipo de sueño era ese?_

¿Era ese algún tipo de mensaje complicado que le intentaba hacer llegar su subconciente? Algo como "estás más sola de lo que te imaginas en esta vida" o "valora la amistad desinterezada de aquellos tres chicos con los que pasas las tardes en el edificio viejo de la escuela". Bueno, la realidad es que sí los valoraba, a pesar de lo díficil que era valorar a alguién como A-ya.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, la soledad la ponía un poco ansiosa y quedarse parada solo aumentaba su malestar, prefirió acercarse a uno de aquellos edificios grises para asomarse por uno de los amplios ventanales. Al hacerlo, lo único qué pudo ver fue su reflejo, cabello castaño desordenado y ojos irritados, a punto de soltar lágrimas de desesperación.

No le gustaba dejar de ser el centro de atención, en un mundo solitario... ¿Cómo podría volver a serlo?

Observó el edificio cuál alto era, de un color gris que se perdía con sus últimos pisos, era tan alto que no podía ver el final. Cuando volvió su mirada al reflejo que le regresaba el cristal que tenía en frente, una figura había aparecido detrás de ella. Lo observó bien, el cabello rubio se empezó a mover con el viento y acto seguido subió su mirada cabizbaja para verla, sus ojos eran extrañamente gatunos.

B-ko sintió un escalofrío cuando esa persona le sonrió.

No sabe lo que está pasando, no sabe siquiera si ese es un sueño, pero está segura de algo... ella no conoce a ese chico.

Y también sabe que nada bueno saldrá de ese encuentro.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó cautelosamente, lentamente se dió la vuelta, verlo directamente a los ojos aumentaba su desconfianza hacia el joven... Era como si esos ojos gatunos tuvieran el poder de desnudarla, de ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

No le gustaba, para nada.

Recordó entonces, su cabello enredado a causa del viento y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para acomodarlo como debía ser...

— Eres tan falsa — dijo la persona frente a ella, esas palabras congelaron a B-ko, deteniendo sus dedos en el acto. Ella era tan _falsa_ , ella sabía eso, ¿Porqué un desconocido lo sabía también?

— ¿Q-quién eres? — Repitió, tartamudeando un poco a causa de su sorpresa. El chico, con una sonrisa divertida, dió dos saltos hasta pararse justo frente a ella, con su rostro tan cerca que B-ko podía sentir su aliento.

— Yo soy tú — murmuró tan cerca de sus labios que otro escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal. Cuando parpadeó, el rostro que le devolvía la sonrisa era suyo. Ella reaccionó dándole a su copia un empujón. Su reflejo trastrabilló y cayó, pero en vez de un quejido solo escuchó una risa burlona, y esa era su propia voz.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Por primera vez le gritaba a alguien que no era A-ya, no supo bien como reaccionar, pero a diferencia de cuando conoció al amante de los rumores, estaban en un lugar (o sueño) donde no había nadie más que ellos, por primera vez en su vida dejó que su apariencia perfecta pasará a segundo plano, y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Pero una vez más, no importaba cuántos giros diera, los edificios grises y las numerosas señales de tránsito seguían sin desaparecer, y ella seguía sin llegar a ningún lado.

— No puedes negarlo — Se volvió a congelar cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del chico de ojos gatunos. Cuando este le volvió a hablar, esta vez le susurró al oído — Tú y yo somos iguales —.

— ¡NO! — Gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos entre sus dedos mientras todo a su alrededor se ponía negro.

...

Cuando se dió cuenta ya se encontraba sentada en su cama, respirando tan rápidamente que su pecho empezó a doler. B-ko tardó varios segundos en tranquilizarse y asimilar que lo que había pasado no había sido más que una pesadilla muy vívida. Se pasó su mano sobre el cabello y tan pronto como sus piernas le respondieron se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al tocador. El celular, junto al listón rojo que siempre usaba, sonó con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

" _Buenos días B-ko, ¿Dormiste bien? espero que lo que pasó ayer con A-ya ya no te este afectando. Ya verás que para hoy todo estará olvidado_ "

Bufó por lo bajo, recordando su trago amargo cuando se entero del nuevo rumor que A-ya había creado, y que cuando lo enfrentó fueron D-ne y C-ta quienes hicieron de mediadores. No podía decir que estaba bien, menos después del sueño tan raro que tuvo, pero al menos la mayor parte de su enojo ya había pasado.

" _Buenos días D-ne, ya me encuentro mejor que ayer, gracias"_ eso no era exactamente una mentira. Decidió dejar de lado su raro sueño y fue a lavarse la cara para empezar con su día.

...

Kido se encontraba cocinando el desayuno cuando Kano entró a la cocina y fue directo a servirse un vaso con leche — Te levantaste temprano hoy — Hizo ver la líder del Mekakushi dan, el miembro número tres se acercó a ella para recargarse en su hombro.

—Tuve un sueño extraño — Comentó, la chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner su atención en él.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Kano pareció pensar su respuesta antes de sonreírle.

— Para nada, me divertí — Esa respuesta confundió a Kido — Me gustaría volver a soñar con esa chica — Comentó el rubio, despúes de todo... Los dos eran iguales, los dos eran unos _mentirosos_ , Shuuya lo supo en cuanto la vio, después de todo él era un experto en _mentiras_.

Kido se sonrojó, y como era su costumbre después de lo que ella consideraba un comentario malintencionado de Kano, lo empezó a golpear hasta que Seto llegó a separarlos.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** No me es dificil imaginar que Kano intentaría divertirse a costa de B-ko y su desesperación al tratar a alquien que puede leerla bastante bien al ser tan parecidos. Espero que les gustara.


End file.
